Com Amor Para Sempre
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Ele sempre a amara, mas não podia contar isso a ela... Não podia ou ainda não havia tido a oportunidade perfeita? - [NejiHina][OneShot][SongFic]-


_**Eu aqui..****.**_

Bom pessoal, todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence, bem como a nenhum de vocês - a não ser que seu nome seja Masashi Kishimoto, se for... "Desculpa aí -.- ". Mas independente disso eu estou pegando os personagens (digamos que emprestado) hehe'.

Bom... Essa Fic é uma NEJIHINA, e é uma OneShot... É minha primeira NejiHina.

Muitos vão dizer que o Anime já acabou, todo mundo sabe que o Neji morreu e que a Hinata construiu uma família com Naruto. Então por que continuar escrevendo histórias se a gente já viu como termina a original? Por que NejiHina?

Eu respondo..

Bom...

1º = Porque NÃO ME CONFORMO QUE TENHA ACABADO e não estou a fim de esquecer de Naruto tão facilmente.

2º = Porque achei que o fim foi muito rápido, eles passaram da fase jovem (onde ainda não tinham resolvido nada da vida sentimental) para a fase adulta - casados, com filhos em questão de... '1 capítulo'... foi difícil de aceitar :(, na minha opinião o Kishimoto devia ter incrementado mais, contado como eles ficaram depois da guerra, como o Naruto 'resolveu' ficar com a Hinata, como foi o 'fim' da juventude e namoro de todos eles, sei lá, desenvolvido um pouco mais, parece que ele não via a hora de acabar logo com o mangá/anime... Para ter terminado assim... Magoou :/ ... Então vou continuar lendo e postando (de vez em quando), pois o final não me agradou... É difícil dizer 'adeus' assim.

E...

3º = Porque - me julguem se quiserem - mas eu acredito (e quero continuar acreditando) que o Neji amava a Hinata. Ao meu ver o Kishimoto provou isso, quando na guerra - depois de tudo - o Neji morreu para protegê-la... Todo mundo viu que ele a achou linda desde a primeira vez que ele a viu, e de como ele se preocupou e foi cuidadoso com ela quando ela perdeu a visão por causa do treinamento pesado deles... Mas até aí tudo bem, restava dúvidas... Mas no fim do anime, o Kishimoto poderia muito bem fazer o Neji se casar com a Tenten ou com qualquer outra... E ser feliz... Mas não, ao invés do Neji viver e construir uma família com outra, o Kishimoto preferiu fazer o Neji morrer pela Hinata, deixando essa última imagem em nossa mente... E vocês sabem que o Neji foi o único dos jovens ninjas que a gente acompanhou desde o começo do mangá/anime que morreu... E eu 'acho' que com isso o Kishimoto quis mostrar que realmente - sanando a dúvida e expectativa de todos os fãs de NejiHina - o que o Neji sentia pela Hinata era muito mais que uma mera "Obrigação" ou "Carinho De Primo", "Respeito", "Admiração", etc... Muito mais que isso *-*

Deixando bem claro que essa é só "minha opinião" - Ela é pessoal e não está aberta à debates :p. Cada um pode ter a sua, mesmo que muitos discordem, é isso aí que penso a respeito do anime, NejiHina, etc ;)

Então... Para mim não viver lamentando e morrer de tristeza (pela morte do Neji), preferi enxergar isso com mais 'beleza' e modesta a parte... EU AMO O NEJI. E AMO A HINATA.

.

.

.

Só mais uma coisinha pessoal... Acho que todo mundo já sabe (que o Masashi Kishimoto agora é papai) e parece que ele vai criar uma nova edição (ou coisa assim) de Naruto, mostrando um pouco mais do Naruto como 'papai'... Não vai ser "mais 15 anos", mas vai dar um gostinho à mais de Naruto... Então, SORRIAM! Há uma luz no fim do túnel! Parece que vai ser lançado em fevereiro de 2015.

* * *

><p>Enfim... NEJIHINA \O

A história esta boba... o que se passa com a Hinata é ridículo, mas não queria fazer ela chorando pelo Naruto de novo, queria fazer algo novo/diferente... Por que vamos combinar - Já virou clichê né? -

PS: A música usada é a Música 'A thousand years - Mil anos' - Christina Perri.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Ele sempre a amara, mas não podia contar isso a ela... Não podia ou ainda não havia tido a oportunidade perfeita? - [NejiHina][OneShot][SongFic]-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Com Amor... Para Sempre**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era de manhã, e como de costume Neji estava treinando com Hinata no mesmo horário de sempre... O dia estava normal, o sol brilhava iluminando o céu azul, os pássaros cantavam, as folhas dançavam com a brisa suave, assim como as borboletas que pareciam pegar embalo com o vento para fazerem suas manobras pelos ares, estava um lindo dia, realmente um dia comum em Konoha, mas para Hyuuga Neji que sempre fora alguém muito observador nem tudo estava comum, o Hyuuga sabia que algo estava diferente - e não era com o clima de Konoha. Hinata estava menos disposta do que os outros dias, parecia perdida, travando uma batalha interna a cada movimento que fazia, Neji podia notar o abatimento em seu olhar, a face entristecida... Ele tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento ela iria sair correndo, interrompendo o treino... Mas ela não o fez, e o sorriso insistente nos lábios dela todas as vezes que ele a olhava mais observativo continuava tentando esconder o que os olhos dela tanto revelavam. Desde que o Hyuuga pôs os olhos nela aquela manhã antes de começar o treinamento, notou que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Neji sabia que não devia se intrometer na vida pessoal de Hinata, que seu dever era apenas protegê-la, mas algo dentro dele não o deixava em paz, se recusava a cumprir apenas sua obrigação com ela, ele não conseguia ver a prima daquela maneira, transbordando dor e sofrimento por todos os poros e não fazer nada, precisava saber o que havia acontecido.

O treinamento finalmente acabou, nem um dos dois havia se esforçado ao máximo ali hoje, cada um com seus pensamentos povoando suas mentes, impedindo qualquer concentração total em qualquer outra coisa.

Hinata fez uma reverencia em direção ao primo se despedindo e virou-se em direção à mansão, começando caminhar em passos lentos. O interior de Neji estava quase gritando, ele precisava saber o que ela tinha, essa era a oportunidade, eles estavam ali sozinhos. "Vamos Neji, Vamos!– ele se auto encorajava".

- _Hinata-Sama._ – Chamou o Hyuuga normalmente, disfarçando o nervosismo.

Hinata cessou seus passos vagarosos, virou-se encarou o primo por alguns segundos antes de mirar o chão...

Neji entendendo que ela não diria nada foi direto ao ponto.

- _O que houve?_ – Disse direto.

Hinata contorceu o rosto e apertou as mãos frente ao corpo, antes de encarar o primo.

- _Co-mo assim Neji-niisan?_ – Disse de maneira normal, com a expressão mais tranquila que conseguia.

O Hyuuga encarou a prima com um olhar sério e observador, ele sabia que ela não queria conversar e que ele não deveria estar se intrometendo, mas ele era seu 'protetor' não era? Não era SEU 'dever' protegê-la? Então... Para que isso acontecesse ele deveria saber de TUDO o que a afligia! Pensou o Hyuuga com convicção. Hinata notando a expressão analítica do primo sentiu-se congelar, ela sabia que não conseguia esconder nada dele, que os olhos que ele possuía enxergavam muito mais do que o que os poderes do byakugan lhe possibilitava.

- _Você não está bem!_ – Afirmou ele com convicção vendo os olhos de Hinata se arregalarem para logo se entristecerem novamente. – _Deseja conversar?_

A Hyuuga abaixou os olhos e suspirou fundo, antes de Neji poder ver lágrimas cristalinas escorrendo por sua face. Neji não sabia o que fazer, estava se sentindo um caco ao ver a prima daquela maneira, ele já a vira chorar outras vezes, mas não assim, tão profundamente, se derramando na frente dele, ela sempre se escondia para chorar, ele só sabia por que estava sempre a observando. Agora ela estava ali, chorando de uma maneira que parecia estar pedindo socorro.

- _Hinata-Sama_ – Disse ele se aproximando dela e dando um leve apertão em seu ombro. Ele definitivamente não sabia consolar alguém, mas queria que ela soubesse que podia contar com ele. Neji pensava no que falar, quando Hinata sussurrou um baixo 'niisan' e agarrou a frente de seu quimono pressionando o rosto em seu peito o puxando e chorando com tanta força que Neji podia sentir as lágrimas quentes tocando sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que seu quimono iria rasgar. Hinata apertava o rosto contra Neji, tentando abafar o choro, enquanto Neji pensava se devia abraça-la ou não... Por fim, ele envolveu os braços em volta da prima a apertando com uma força confortadora, por que não abraça-la? Se ela teve coragem de se 'derramar' assim sem preocupações diante dele e_ PARA_ ele – uma coisa que nunca a vira fazer - por que ele não se entregaria ao momento também? Ele a abraçou e a abraçaria até o momento em que ela quisesse lhe contar o acontecido.

Depois de um tempo abraçados a Hyuuga cessou o choro, se afastando de Neji e olhando para o chão com o rosto totalmente vermelho e entristecido.

- _Neji-niisan de-desculpe eu_...

- _Não precisa se desculpar Hinata-Sama_.

Hinata deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e um opressor silêncio se fez por alguns segundos...

- _O que houve?_ – Perguntou novamente antes que a prima saísse correndo.

- _Niisan... Eu... Eu não a-cho que..._

- _Você pode confiar em mim Hinata-Sama. Se você está com problemas pode me contar._

- _S-são a-as-sun-tos pes-so-ais Neji-niisan_. – Disse ela num sussurro quase inaudível.

Neji tentou encontrar argumentos, mas não conseguiu achar nenhum, não podia simplesmente pedir a ela que abrisse seu coração para ele assim, como se sempre tivessem sido confidentes, eles haviam sim, se tornado muito próximos nos últimos tempos, mas não a esse ponto. _"Infelizmente"_ – pensava o Hyuuga.

Neji sem saber o que falar, simplesmente encarou a prima com um olhar sério de compreensão e fitou o nada, esperando que Hinata decidisse o que fazer.

A Hyuuga se remexeu um pouco, e logo voltou a ficar em silencio. Neji notou quando ela o encarou e esperou pelo que viria, talvez fosse uma explicação - _"Tomara"_.

- _E-u fui à feira hoje de manhã antes do treina-mento, e u-uma ga-rota... ao me ver..._ – Dizia ela lentamente, deixando certo Hyuuga intrigado e impaciente.

Neji fixou o olhar na prima, tentando capitar o máximo possível da mensagem que suas expressões corporais revelavam, mas ainda assim não conseguia entender o que se passava... Hinata suspirou...

- _Ela dis-se que eu so-u a famosa Hyuuga rejeitada, que me-u apelido de-via ser "Hinata: A Não-Amada"... Ela dis-se na frente de t-todos_ – Disse Hinata tristemente, ao mesmo tempo envergonhada...

- _Hinata-Sama não se abale por isso, essa garota provavelmente nem te conhece, você sabe quem é ela?_

- _Não, nunca tinha visto... E-la é lo-i-ra, tem olhos ver-des... Não u-sa-va bandana ne-m a-ces-só-ri-os ninja, pro-va-vel-men-te não é uma..._

Neji analisou a situação, 'uma garota loira de olhos verdes, não é ninja'. Só podia ser aquela garota escandalosa que cercava o Hyuuga por todos os lados quando o encontrava sozinho na rua, nas últimas vezes que ele topou com ela, estava acompanhado de Hinata, talvez seja esse o motivo da implicância com a Hyuuga... Ele teria que ter uma conversa com aquela garota, quem ela pensava que era para falar assim de Hinata? Quem ela pensava que era para ofender a 'protegida' de Hyuuga Neji? – Neji sentia seu sangue ferver, planejando cada palavra que diria a garota quando a voz de Hinata soou novamente.

- _E-la tem ra-zão niisan..._ _Sem-pre fui re-je-i-ta-da, até pe-lo meu otousan... Nin-guém me ama, todos sabem disso._ – Disse já sentindo os olhos queimarem novamente.

- _Isso não é verdade!_ – Disse Neji com tanta convicção que Hinata o encarou surpresa.

O Hyuuga agora estava totalmente constrangido, sentindo o olhar da prima sob si. Agora teria que dizer algo, não poderia simplesmente ficar em silêncio, e... Ah, como ele queria poder dizer tudo o que estava em seu coração a ela e depois provar o gosto de seus lábios. Como ele queria poder lhe contar que sempre a amara, que seus dias eram belos graças a ela e que não aguentava vê-la daquela maneira. Como ele gostaria de fazer-lhe todas as promessas do mundo, e melhor que isso, como ele gostaria de poder cumpri-las. Mas ele não podia fazer isso, Hinata não o amava, e apesar de saber disso, ele não queria ouvir isso dos próprios lábios dela, era castigo demais, e além de tudo ele corria o risco de afastá-la. Neji não estava pronto para ser rejeitado, ele a amava, mas sabia que esse sentimento era perigoso, e tinha medo. Sim, Hyuuga Neji tinha medo de se magoar ainda mais, pois pior do que sufocar seus sentimentos era ser rejeitado e perder a companhia de Hinata. Ele também tinha medo de que Hinata bondosa como era, sentisse pena dele, lhe dando esperanças, esperanças de um futuro que jamais pudesse acontecer, o fazendo se apaixonar ainda mais, para no fim o deixar, deixar um Neji destruído para trás.

Neji encarou Hinata, tentando encontrar palavras para sair daquela situação. A Hyuuga vendo que o primo não sabia o que dizer, entristeceu-se novamente... Por um instante ela acreditou que ele diria que sabia de alguém que a amava, mas enganou-se, e agora estava se sentindo totalmente solitária nesse mundo tão imenso.

Neji sentiu o coração contorcer dentro do peito, ele a havia deixado ainda pior, não podia deixa-la assim, não queria vê-la assim. O Hyuuga sentiu um impulso invadindo seu corpo, era agora ou nunca... Suspirou fundo sentindo o coração acelerar...

_O coração acelerado_

_Cores e promessas_

_Como ser corajoso_

_Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar_

_Mas ao ver você na solidão_

_Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai de alguma maneira_

_..._

- _Hinata-Sama... Eu amo você!_ – Disse Neji diretamente, fazendo Hinata arregalar os olhos e corar.

- _Ne-Neji..._ – Hinata logo percebeu que Neji se referia a um amor fraternal, mas realmente foi estranha a maneira como ele disse. A Hyuuga riu, Neji era engraçado, nunca o vira dizer isso a alguém, ele não levava o jeito, era por isso seu jeito estranho de falar, ela se sentiu mais feliz, pelo menos alguém a amava, e ela tirou essas palavras da pessoa menos provável, era mesmo motivo para festa.

Ela o encarou com um sorriso.

- _E-eu também a-mo você Neji... Você é meu nii..._

- _Não!_ – Neji a cortara, fazendo Hinata se assustar com a altura com que ele disse – _Não desse jeito..._ – Disse Neji a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

_Um passo mais perto_

_..._

- _Ãhn? M-mas..._ – Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados pelos de Neji, e antes que pudesse reagir a língua dele invadiu sua boa, a tomando com intensidade, lhe despertando sensações que nunca sentira, ela não sabia o que fazer, aquilo não era certo, mas os lábios dele eram tão macios, seus braços fortes a apertando, o cheiro do perfume misturado com seu suor, e acima de tudo, todo aquele sentimento que aquele beijo lhe passava a fazendo se sentir completa, Neji a estava lhe beijando com tanta paixão... Ela não pode resistir, apenas se deixou levar.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, não sabiam quanto, estavam tão perdidos nos lábios um do outro, tentando explorar ao máximo aquela sensação que nem deram importância para mais nada... Seus lábios já começavam a formigar, e o pulmão implorava por uma quantidade maior de ar do que a que a respiração falhada lhes possibilitava ter.

Eles se separaram calmamente, Hinata parecendo notar pela primeira vez o tinha feito, começou a ficar desesperada, seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um tomate e ela sentia vontade de sair correndo, não estava conseguindo disfarçar seu constrangimento.

Neji olhava para a prima maravilhado, diferente dela não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que acabara de fazer, muito pelo contrário, pela primeira vez havia provado o gosto dos lábios de sua amada, esse era o dia mais feliz da sua vida, não estava mais se importando, não podia continuar fugindo, teria que ser corajoso, nada mais importava, não queria perder a oportunidade de provar daqueles lábios todos os dias... Ele sabia que talvez isso não acontecesse, mas não estava preocupado, se ela não o quisesse, ao menos havia provado de seus lábios uma vez.

O Hyuuga observava a prima, se perguntando como alguém conseguia alcançar tamanha perfeição, ela simplesmente era linda da cabeça aos pés, não só fisicamente, mas também seu jeito, sua voz, até mesmo sua timidez...

_O tempo fica parado_

_Há beleza em tudo que ela é_

_Terei coragem_

_Não deixarei nada levar embora_

_O que está na minha frente_

_Cada suspiro_

_Cada momento trouxe a isso_

_..._

Neji suspirou fundo chamando a atenção de Hinata que até então olhava o chão com inquietude parecendo que ficava a cada segundo mais vermelha. O Hyuuga a encarou nos olhos, e como na sena de um filme, onde o tempo congela e tudo em volta fica cinza ao mesmo tempo em que parece girar como um carrossel, o tempo parou, foi como se os dois tivessem levado um choque e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e frisaram naquela posição, não conseguiam se mexer, parecia que nem respiravam, o tempo literalmente parou, só enxergavam um ao outro, tudo em volta parecia embaçado, não escutavam mais nada, não havia mais pássaros, nem vento, nem as borboletas, somente os dois naquela atmosfera... Não sabem quanto tempo se passou, só sabem que de repente perceberam que estavam se encarando e sentiram que voltaram ao planeta terra, e voltaram a enxergar tudo ao redor, e o constrangimento tomou conta, mas algo havia acontecido, Hinata pode enxergar a imagem do próprio coração se derretendo, como num flash de memória, naquele instante ela pensou em Naruto, e estranhamente seu coração se contorceu como numa negação e em sua mente veio a imagem de Neji, e ela meneou a cabeça, tentando voltar a realidade... O que estava acontecendo? Ela havia parado de gostar de Naruto? Com um simples beijo de Neji? Não, ela literalmente estava muito confusa.

A Hyuuga estava fora de orbita, enquanto Neji também tentava entender o que acontecera ali, seu coração estava acelerado, incrivelmente parecia que seu amor por ela crescera, ele podia até ver a imagem de seu coração quase explodindo no peito, nunca havia se sentido assim, o que foi aquilo que aconteceu entre eles? Ele podia jurar que o tempo havia parado, só existia os dois, se encararam por um longo tempo, mas agora parecia que nenhum segundo sequer havia passado, que sensação mágica era aquela? Ele sempre achara que aquelas senas de filmes eram exageradas, mas agora se sentia em um, e percebia que aquilo tudo realmente era real.

Os dois estavam na mesma sintonia, a hora era agora.

- _Hinata-Sama_ – Chamou Neji fazendo Hinata acordar para a realidade e encará-lo – _Você ouviu o que eu disse? Aquela hora?_

- _Neji-niisan... Mas... Por que?_ – Disse ela totalmente perdida no que deveria dizer.

- _Não me pergunte._ – Disse calmamente, olhando para o infinito, tentando encontrar aquela resposta.

- _M-mas desde quan-do?_

- _Desde a primeira vez que te vi._

-_ Na-nani?_ – Ela estava surpresa – _Mas nii-niisan... Co-mo? Você não gos-ta-va de mim quan-do a gen-te era..._

- _Eu sentia raiva da família principal, pois os culpava pela morte do meu pai, eu passei a entender por que eu tinha aquele selo na testa e te culpei por isso, afinal você não o tinha, e era essa maldita separação a causa da morte do meu pai, mas eu nunca te odiei, eu demonstrava isso, mas na verdade eu apenas estava escondendo o que eu realmente sentia, eu tentava não gostar de você, mas ficava ainda com mais raiva quando percebia que não conseguia... Por isso te desprezava... Me perdoe Hinata-Sama._

Hinata não sabia o que dizer...

- _Tudo bem Neji-niisan... Eu não posso te culpar... M-mas nós, nós não... Não é cer-to..._

- _Eu deveria apenas te proteger, sei disso, mas não posso evitar o que sinto... Se você disser que não, eu entenderei, mas não posso mais viver fugindo, e fingindo._

- _Neji-niisan eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... Não sei o que estou sentindo..._

- _Apenas diga que me dá uma chance, e me deixe te fazer feliz..._

- _Mas niisan, is-so não é cer-to, otousan nun-ca..._

- _Não tenha medo Hinata-Sama, me de uma chance e se decidir ficar mesmo comigo. Eu converso com Hiashi-Sama... Ele terá que aceitar._

- _Mas Neji-niisan... E se... a gen-te não der certo? E se vo-cê per-ce-ber que não é bem as-sim... Nós va-mos nos afastar e..._

- _Eu tenho sofrido todos os dias, todos esses anos por te amar, meu consolo tem sido te proteger, ao menos assim posso estar perto... Não se preocupe Hinata-Sama, eu nunca vou deixar de amar você... Mas como já disse, se você não conseguir sentir o mesmo, vou entender..._

_Eu morri todos os dias esperando você_

_Amor, não tenha medo_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_

_..._

Hinata, pensou por um segundo, estranhamente ela estava morrendo de vontade de se jogar de vez nos braços do primo, seu coração estava acelerado, ela já se sentia apaixonada por ele...

- _Niisan... Eu... Eu a-ce-i-to..._ – Disse totalmente vermelha.

- _Você não se arrependerá Hinata-Sama._ – Disse Neji antes de tomar os lábios dela outra vez.

Oh não... Ela tinha certeza que não... Seria difícil se arrepender daquelas sensações... Não conseguiria mais viver sem aqueles beijos.

Neji sentia-se o garoto mais feliz do mundo... E Hinata... Também...

A partir daí seus treinos de todos os dias teriam 'algo' a mais, até que assumissem para todos... E para a grande surpresa, Hiashi não poderia ter ficado mais orgulhoso com a decisão da filha.

E assim dava-se início a uma linda história de amor.

_**~Fim~**_

* * *

><p><em>Julguem o quanto acharem necessário :x<em>

_Beijos da Anis e até a próxima *-*_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
